ipod Shuffle
by Newbie37
Summary: just a bunch of Drabbles about Eli and Clare from my E Clare playlist on my ipod  yes i AM obsessed
1. Chapter 1

IPod Shuffle Drabbles

A/N this is going to be a collection of EClare collection based off of the songs on my ipod. Thanks for reading and reviews are really appreciated!

SECRET VALENTINE-WE THE KINGS

He watched as she walked into school, sitting in his Hearst he remembered all of their moments, from holding her hands, to soft kisses, she was his and he was hers. But she couldn't let her parents know. He was her secret. Her secret love, no that was too much. Eli was Clare's Secret Valentine.

During English, she was silent. Deep in thought as she looked over her new assignment. Everyone was given a word to write a paper on. "What did you get?" Adam asked Eli. "Faith" He replied. "What about you Clare?" Adam asked. "Secrets." She replied. Eli snorted and Clare glared for a second before softening into a small smile. "I could've written about that! Do you know what I got? I got freaking Love!" What am I supposed to write about love?" he complained.

Eli couldn't help but notice how all of these topics fit his friends. It was like Ms. Dawes was asking them to divulge into themselves, and find what was wrong. Eli knew that he had faith issues. Clare was Christian, His parents were Jewish, His sophomore sister just believed in God. But Eli? He didn't know, he had never established a faith.

Adam needed to understand that there was more than one version of love. Adam was surrounded by so much hate, he found it hard to see the love. But Eli saw it. The love was what kept Adam sane everyday. The love from his parents, the love from his brother, the love that both he, Eli, and Clare had for their best friend. Adam needed to discover this love.

Clare had secrets. Many of them. Secrets that she kept from everyone. Well, everyone but Eli. She kept their relationship a secret from her parents. Her parent's fighting a secret from the world. And her pain a secret from herself. But as long as Eli knew her secrets, he didn't care that he was one of them. Because he had Clare, and she was a jewel, a treasure, a secret that could never be shared. Clare was Eli's Secret Valentine, and neither of them would have it any other way.


	2. Hello Fascination

HELLO FASICNATION-BREATHE CAROLINA 

She threw the picture across the wall. She was sick of the fighting. Everywhere she went there was yelling, and arguing. Whether it be at home between her parents, at school between Jenna and Alli, or after school between her and Eli. She understood that he was trying to protect her, and what she had believed for so long. But she wanted to rebel, and wasn't losing her virginity the perfect way to do that. She had thrown the picture of her and Eli across the room and broken the glass. She started to cry when she saw the mess. Fortunately the picture was fine.

She remembered all of the times that she had thought of Eli, from their first meeting to the fight in his car this afternoon. He had still driven her home after they had argued, but they had sat in silence. She had been somewhat obsessed. Noticing every little detail about him, from the pile of punk pop CDs hidden in his locker, to the gold chain he wore everyday. His emerald eyes drove her crazy, he was the only person she knew who could smirk solely with their eyes.

She recalled the first conversation she and Alli had ever had about the allusive new kid in Clare's English class. The one who told Clare she had pretty eyes.

"Your obsessed." Alli had said.

"It's not obsession, it's….. I don't know. But it's not obsession. He's my English partner" Clare had defended.

"Really, because in my book, knowing every single detail about a guy means obsession." Alli replied.

"Oh, so your obsessed with Drew Torres?" Clare had snipped before starting to walk away.

"I am not obsessed. I'm merely…fascinated." Alli responded.

"Fine then, Eli is my fascination." Clare decided.

Just at that moment Eli had walked by, one hand on his black bag the other playing with his keys. He looked over his shoulder. "You coming Blue Eyes?" he asked Clare. She nodded and ran to catch up with him. Only one thought going through her head. 'Hello Fascination.'

Clare knew the perfect way to rebel against her parents. It was time to bring her boyfriend home, to introduce her parents to her fascination.


	3. I'd Lie

I'D LIE- TAYLOR SWIFT

As we drove in Morty I couldn't feel more at home. It was the safest place in the world to me. He tells me about his sister's field hockey game, and I wish I could've been there cheering her on with him. He looks over to me and my mind becomes lost in a sea of foamy green that lay in Eli's eyes.

He told me about Julie, and I respect that, but no matter how many times he tells me that he will never fall in love again, I cant help but hope he is lying. He turns a corner and swooshes his bangs out of his eyes. My heart swoons at the sight, he is just too perfect.

There are just so many details that I could tell you about Elijah Andrew Goldsworthy, but there are a few that always stick out in my mind as the most important. The first being his favorite color.

Everyone thinks that black would be his favorite color, but he told me one time, that his true favorite color was green. This Goth type was his emotions, but it didn't dictate his whole outlook on life. His favorite color was green because it reminded him of times before death ruled his life, before death took both his brothers away from him. Before death crashed into his girlfriend, Julie. Green was the color of both his brother's eyes. Green was the color of Julie's bike that she always rode. Green reminded Eli of his younger years when his life and family were whole.

He loves to argue, anyone could tell you that. But I knew that Eli took everything to a new level. He argued with the bullies because he was sick of the people who didn't know what true pain was inflicting hurt on those smaller than them. He argued with me all of the time, it was the way we flirted, arguing. It was backwards I know. Alli always told me that if I wanted to go out with Eli I had to stop arguing with him, but I couldn't. Because however much he loves to argue, I love it more.

He was born at exactly midnight on March 17th. His mom always said that it was a sign of how Eli always made sacrifices for those he loved. I never knew why until I found out that his brothers were attacked and killed on March 17th. Eli gave up his birthday every year to celebrate his brothers' lives and mourn their deaths. It was sweet and refreshing to see how much a boy could love his siblings, even after they were gone. And it made me miss Darcy even more, as I thought of the time she tried to take her own life, and the many times I had told her I hated her, when Eli had no feelings but love to both his alive and dead siblings.

His sister's beautiful. Taylor Abigail Goldsworthy is not your regular pretty girl though. She is an average height of roughly 5' 4" and has an athlete's body. She isn't skinny, and bouncy like a cheerleader, she is muscle, and she has a little bit of a stomach, she had brown hair, lighter than Eli, but the same striking green eyes. Taylor is a three-sport athlete (field hockey, ice hockey, and lacrosse) and a gifted student in all Honors and AP classes. She had boys after her, no doubt about it, but Taylor had been through a lot. She had been with both of her brothers when they died. The three of them had been attacked, both boys beaten to death, and Taylor raped and left to fend for herself, when she was only 13. Eli spoiled her, never letting her get hurt. He did everything to protect her from boys, mean girls, and harm of anytime.

The first time I met Mr. Goldsworthy I was blown away. He was tall, and very handsome, but the thing that really blown me away was his eyes. The exact same as Taylor, The two boys in the picture over the fireplace, and Eli. The green pools that acted like windows into the soul. The only thing that let me know what Eli was thinking, let me get a look into what he was feeling. They were the closest think I had to getting inside Eli's brain. Sometimes I swore I saw words pass through his iris's spelling out his every thought. I now knew what people meant when they said that someone has their father's eyes. Eli's green eyes that I had fallen in love with, were an exact replica of the eyes in front of me on Mr. Goldsworthy's face. And I can only hope that his children have those eyes as well.

As I told Darcy all of this over the phone she sat in complete silence, only talking once I had finished. "What would you do if someone asked if you loved him?" She asked. "I'd lie." I responded simply. "So… do you love him?" She asked. "No." I sighed. Who was I kidding; I was completely and totally in love with Elijah Andrew Goldsworthy. I was always a terrible liar.


End file.
